


Can't Let go

by Issraarainbow



Series: Jikook week [2]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:08:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21838006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Issraarainbow/pseuds/Issraarainbow
Summary: Jikook week day 3 Disneyland:Descendants x jikook crossover.Living in the isle of the lost isn't easy specially if you don't have someone who has your back, luckily for jimin he had jungkook, his childhood friend and his first last love.That until Ben new list of the children that get to go to auradon arrives and jungkook on it.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin
Series: Jikook week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572403
Kudos: 3





	Can't Let go

**Author's Note:**

> Again sorry about the grammar and spelling mistakes i still has no one to edit for me, hope it's understandable and enjoyable.

_Hiding, sneaking and avoiding all humans were the only ways that jimin could dance without getting beat up, if it's by the other kids or his father, sometimes he success getting through the day without getting beat up, sometimes he didn't but all of that changed on that day, the day that he met him._   
_That day he was discovered leaving the dance studio by the other kids, of course they wouldn't leave him alone, they beat him up calling him names "faggot" kick "homo" punch "fag" jimin was covering his face waiting for the next punch or kick but they didn't come, puzzled by that, jimin lower his hands slowly another kid was holding the arm of the one who was going to punch him, the kid used the other one hand to push him away, "jungkook what do you want? This fag isn't one of your followers" one of the kids shouted, so his name is jungkook cool name, the kid name jungkook glared at the one who shouted "now he is, leave" he didn't even say his order in a load voice, just quit with a glare and the kids scattered running away, jimin was still on earth astonished by the event that unfolding in front of him, when jungkook turned to him, jimin didn't know what to expect, a beating, force to do something, force to join his followers, or maybe something worse, "are you okay?" jungkook reached his hand to him "can you get up?" okay not a beat up that good, jimin nod his head and take jungkook hand getting up, "well those guys won't bother you again but i would recommend you say you are one of my followers so that no one bothers you again" what!? "what!?" oh damn he said it aloud, jimin covered his mouth shaking his head "i will become your follower just enough beating please" jimin tearing a little, jungkook shock his head "no no that not what i meant, you don't need to be my follower, i just suggested, you use my name to keep them away that all and i swear i won't beat you" "oh sorry thank you, but why?why would you help me? You do know why they beat me?" jimin asked confused, "because i can and i want to any objections huh!?" it was obvious that jungkook is flustered and not telling the truth , jimin giggled "what!?" "nothing and no objections just thank you" jimin said and smiled at his savior._

  
That dream again, jimin been dreaming about the first time he met jk alot since he left, jimin lift his hand covering his eyes, when ben list arrived he was shocked that jk was chosen, because they aren't some big villain kids, they're some followers kids, but what really shocked him and broke his heart is that jk chose to leave him, without even saying goodbye, just leaving him in the middle of the night only leaving a note behind|sorry|, jimin tired to hate jk for what he did but couldn't, how could he, jk isn't only his savior, he's his first friend, his first love, his home, the only light in his dark life.

  
Getting up jimin look around him, he and jk lived in a small tent,looking back jk is the one who got him this tent, he basically kidnapped him from his abusive father brought him to the roof of the dancing studio where he set this tent for him, he almost kissed him that day, jimin remembered blushing, somehow jk ended up spending a lot of time in it with him that it turned from his to their's, not that he minded. Jimin sigh he should stop thinking about jk and their memories together, he's gone now so he should focus on how to survive alone and part of it is to leave now to his part time job.

  
The bell of the small bakery ring announcing his arrival, "jimin if that you come to the kitchen now" shout his boss seokjin, so jimin put his bag on the counter and went to the kitchen, "yes hyung, is everything alright!?" jin-hyung had a very happy look in his face, usually that meant that he got new ingredients that usually isn't available here, "i got the missing ingredients to make a..." "don't want know it hyung, are we selling whatever it is or not?" "ungrateful kid" jin said in mocking anger "if you ask me you should tell namjoon hyung about it, use it to get some alone time with him, without the rest of us, he will listen and give you good advice, you know it, you're just too scared to be alone with him" jin is blushing because of jimin suggestions "namjoon doesn't like me in that way and i will be too obvious if left alone with him also he doesn't understand anything about sweet" "so do I and believe me hyung you're already obvious, at least to all of us, don't know about namjoon hyung but he does talk alot about you" "i am!? He does!!? Well i am super handsome so no surprise there, but do you really think i should take the next step!?" jin say with a hint of worry in his usually confident voice, which broke jimin heart, so he move closer to him put his hand in his shoulder "absolutely hyung" and jin is smiling again, jimin chuckle his boss is adorable and namjoon is obviously into him they just need a little push, "you welcome hyung" jimin said before turning to go prepare the shop for opening, "it's been six months you know" that stop jimin in his track turning to jin "what!?" "since he's gone, we all miss him, you the most obviously but we don't know if he will ever come back so you need to let go, leave that falling apart tent come live with me, i have an attic that can work as a room it isn't much but...." "Hyung" jimin shout cutting jin talk, he took a deep breath put his best smile "thanks but i am not leaving my little home" "you call it that but since he left you have been avoiding going back until you have no other choices" that make jimin pause, jin moves toward him but jimin move away "i have got work to do hyung" and with that he leave the kitchen.

  
Jin didn't try to talk to him about jk again, just tried to clear the air between them by joking around, this is one of the things that jimin love about jin, he has a big heart,"hyung i am leaving close properly after you please" jimin plan worked so now jin and namjoon are in the kitchen, jin going wild explaining about sweets and food "yeah yeah good night, be careful on the way" "night jimin, tell hoseok to not wait for us yoongi is busy at the studio today" namjoon shout "okay, will do just don't get my hyung pregnant" and he run away before jin scold him.

  
Jimin stand outside the dance studio not able to go in, it hurts his wound is still bleeding, was he that heavy of a bruder or did jk just wanted a better life for himself? This is one of the questions that hunted him since jk left, jimin sigh "Jiminnnn" he knows that loud voice very well, at the dance studio entrance stood the owner of that voice with a big smile on his face gesturing for him to come over, jimin smile and heads toward him at least he isn't going to be alone with his thoughts, "good evening hoseok hyung" jung hoseok has been his friend and dance partner for two years now, he's really an amazing dancer, a little energetic though "good evening, why were you standing there all alone like that? Well whatever come in you have a guest" hoesok didn't give jimin a chance to respond taking his hand and dragging him inside to meet this guest.  
Hoesok drag him all the way to the roof, he doesn't like this, why the roof? Hoseok let him go in the favor of opening the roof door but jimin stops him holding his arm "wait Hyung...." suddenly he feel scared, "this guest.... Is he....." "hyung, did you find him?" another voice that he knows so well comes from behind the door, before it opens and the owner of the voice standing right in front of him "jk...." jimin whisper "jimin hyung i..." before jk say anything jimin turn around and run "Hyung wait!!" jk shouts running after jimin "no i will not wait i don't want see you, i don't want to even hear your voice, leave me alone" jimin says while running covering his ears, jk catch up to him capture his arm stopping him from running "no no let me go" jimin close his eyes tightly and continue to cover his ears, "hyung please" jk says while trying to remove jimin hands from his ears, of course the brat is stronger than him so it doesn't take him much to do so, "what!? What do you want? Huh jungkook why are you back? Didn't you leave? So what do you want from me now?" jk flinch it's been a long time since jimin said his full name, jimin can see clearly how his words effects jk, good let him suffer for what he did," i am sorry hyung, but you know well that a chance like that don't come twice, i had to take it" "yeah you did so what are you doing here now jeon jungkook?" "i.... I miss you hyung" jimin laugh at jk words "really now jungkook you came back because you miss me, me who you left without even saying goodbye to, me who apparently was so much of a burden to you that the first chance you get you left him, me who is sorry in a piece of a paper is all he worth to you" jimin pull his arms out of jk grasp, glaring ar him, "hyung, please listen to me..." "why should i?" "because you owe me, because you always took me for granted, because you too would have taken the chance if it was you, so don't act like the victim and listen to me" jk words turn jimin anger into pain again, "i took the chance hoping that if i did well there in auradon then they will allow me to bring you and the others there too, and i almost success i was able to convince jay and carlos and they will help me to convince ben and mal, see if i had told you about my plan you wouldn't have agreed and i know all of us deserve to get out of this place" jimin is crying now, he isn't fighting it anymore, but he stil smile at jk "thanks but no thanks now leave" jk is confuse by jimin reaction, "if you won't i will" jimin say turn and leave, "wait hyung...." jk wanted to go after jimin again but a hand at his shoulder stops him "leave him alone jungkook and just leave you have done enough" hoseok tell him then follow jimin, leaving jk all alone in the studio.

  
Hoseok follow jimin quietly letting him cry his heart out without saying a word, "who is it?" jimin question startled hoseok, "are they worth it?" hoseok understand jimin questions now smile "hmm you know exactly who they are, and they're the same people who you rejected it for, and yeah they are all worth it" jimin stop turn to face hoseok, his eyes are red and puffy, "i want to see them" hoseok chuckle "well i would say namjoon has jin hyung by now since that was his plan this morning when he left, so they definitely are at jin house, yoongi is definitely in that run down studio taehyung is probably there with him, so who should we drag and to where?" yoongi and namjoon are hoseok friends so they come often to the dance studio, the both of them danced to their songs alot, taehyung is all of them friend actually he is like the magic connection between them, all seven of them are close and has been friends for two to three years, jk left but they rest are still here with him and right now jimin wants all his friends with him, "taehyung and yoongi to jin's" "okay, consider it done" hoseok take jimin hand, start talking about his day, how he is close to getting yoongi and taehyung together, how he has an amazing dance for namjoon's new song, and that he is going to love namjoon's new song, and jimin is greatfull, because although now he doesn't have jk he still has amazing friends, now all he wants is for his heart to stop aching and let go of jk.

  
After jimin and hoseok left him Jungkook goes back to auradon without meeting the rest of his friends, he can hear it the anger and sadness when they know he came and left without visiting them but he couldn't stay there after making jimin hyung cry like that, he immediately goes to his room throwing himself in his bed, then he let go and start crying, he miss them all, he miss teasing jin hyung about namjoon whenever he come to pick jimin, he miss namjoon hyung endless chatter whenever he come to the studio, he miss yoongi hyung cat like personality, he miss hoseok hyung loud voices, he miss taehyung hyung wired character, he miss playing with them, he miss hanging around all day between them and most of all he miss his jimin, yeah he considered jimin to be his since the first time he laid eyes on him, he remember it well, the first time he saw jimin was when he was dancing, he thought that he was seeing an angle not a human, he was completely memorized by jimin then and that why he saved him, and it turns out he is an angel, jk love being with jimin hyung all the time, but also wanted...., a knock on his door cut jk thoughts, jk wipe his tears "coming" he open the door "hi" mal said hitting him in the shoulder and go in sits in his bed "i take it that your trip was a failure" "how do you know that" "well you still look like a sad bunny" "i will ignore the bunny, but 'still'?" jk ask while going to sit next to her, "yeah since day one you never once smiled from your heart like you did in the isle" jk and mal were friends back there but not that close, so her noticing something like that means it is very obvious how miserable he is, "i miss my friends so much" "oh" mal had her friends with her here so she wouldn't really understand him, "hey mal they're really good people can't you do something to bring them here they deserve to be out that hell believe me" "well all i do is give ben a list of the people i see worth he's the one who approve it and get them here, but who are they if i might know?" jk smiles big "they are the best people in the entire isle, there's jin hyung he loves to cook and really good at it too, there's yoongi and namjoon hyung they rap and write music, their songs are outta this world, there's taehyung hyung he's really kind and an amazing friend, there hoseok hyung and my jimin hyung they're dancers and the best, believe me, the compilation between their dancing and namjoon and yoongi hyung music is just wow, and.... " "stop, hold it jimin and hoseok!?" "yeah" mal got up "follow me" she order him and he obliged.

they go to the castle and toward ben office, mal mumble some spell and the door opens "why am i not shocked!?" "because you came from the same place i did, now come on" they go in, mal directly goes to ben desk searching through some old papers, "here it is" "what?" "the list from last year" "you mean the one who got chosen last year why do you want that?" "because of this" and she show him the list, jungkook goes completely silent taken the list from her hand, "jimin and hoseok names are here, how? Why?" mal sit in ben chair "evie is friend with the both of them she sometimes took me to watch them, they are amazing, anyway she recommended both of them last semester but they both refused said they won't leave without their friends and your jimjn said and i quote without the person i love with a dreamy look in his eyes " jk tired not to give mal the satisfaction of seeing him blushing but wait what did she just say? "wait what person he love? And how do you know that?" "i talked to the guy who went to get them and that how he described it, actually evie wanted to grant their wish and bring them all, but i summit my list before hers i am pretty sure if we check her list we will find all your friends, want go check?"  
"no i want to go back" "ahh where?" "to the isle now" "okay but not now tomorrow and i am with you" "why are you coming with me?" he didn't like the sound of that one bit "because of course i want to see the huge fight between you and your jimin" mal said laughing at a very embarrassed jungkook.

  
Jk couldn't sleep that night thinking about who jimin love? And how come he don't know about them? is he ready to give his jimin to someone else? of course he lost that right when he left but he always thought that he will get him back, now it's a reality, whither he is ready or not, whither he can or can't, he lost jimin.

  
The next morning jungkook and mal went to the isle, it's evening now and after what happened yesterday jimin won't go to their home, so now he have three places to check jin's, hoseok's and taehyung's "i thought that they are five without you and your jimin" mal said following jk "they are and stop calling him that, hoseok, yoongi and namjoon live together, ah one more thing..." jk said stoping causing mal to pump into him "don't call him that in front of him or so help me god" mal raise her hand in surrender to jk threat, "so your jimin doesn't know that he's yours?" jk knew her knowing would be his hell but he had to go excited and let his stupid tongue slip "yeah he doesn't know", they got to jin place, it's a run down like any other place in the isle but still better than most of them because jin hyung is good at taking care of it, jk takes a deep breath before knocking the door, he hear laughter coming from inside " you kids stop teasing namjoon or i will kick you all out" jk hear jin hyung voice shouting before he opens the door, then all the laughter and teasing leave jin face, that hurts him but he brought this upon himself, "hi hyu..." "what are you doing here?" "i...." "the kid is withering without his hyungs so i brought him to visit and tell them the good news" mal says from behind him, jin glare at her then look back at jk "why wither without us while you left us? And what good news?" jin is really angry, jin is almost never really angry and never at him, jk is close to tears "i am really sorry hyung, i.... Actually whatever i say won't justify what i did, and honestly i did it because i am a selfish idiot, and realized my mistake after going there, and that what i needed wasn't a better place or whatever the reasons i went there for, but you guys my hyungs are what i need, you guys are my begin and who made me again, specifically.... Jimin hyung... " jk said the last part feeling his heart bleed at the mere idea of jimin hyung, jin felt how honest and in pain jungkook is, but he hurt jimin bad so he won't just let him get close to jimin again that easily "then come back" "what?" mal said surprised by jin request "okay" jk turn to mal "thanks for the chance mal and for everything else" "wait wait jk you didn't even tell him about the news, about bringing all of them to auradon next semester" mal tried to convince jk to think again about his decision, "then i will come with them if they agree next semester" jk reply without hesitations, "he's at the studio" jin say "what?" "jimin is at the studio i will only forgive you if he did but if he doesn't then don't bother coming back, clear?" jk face light up, he bow to jin "thanks hyung, i promise i won't disappoint you like this ever again and i will make it up to jimin hyung, after that please treat me to one of your amazing dishes" "ohh the kid is getting brave again, you aren't in the white list yet you know?" jin says teasing jk, then he go to him and envelope him in a tight hug "we really miss you, him the most, you wounded us bad but we love you too much to stay mad at you, so please make it up to him and come back to us" jin let jk go "going back to auradon or staying here is up to you but what you did was like telling us you didn't want us anymore, so after making it up with jimin come and say goodbye to us probably let us be happy for our cute makena, okay?" of course jin hyung will forgive him, of course he will be happy for him, how could he think otherwise, jk nod " thanks hyung" "jin hyung where are you?" " what's taking you so long hyyyung?" this is namjoon and taehyung voices, jk look at jin's door to see namjoon, yoongi, hoseok and taehyung standing there in shock, probably because of him, "what's he doing here?" yoongi recover first asking in a hostile voice, which make jk flinch, he's really not used to be treat by nothing but love from them, "he's here to redeem himself , i will explain everything later" jin say then look at him "go to him leave them to me, and...." jin go grab namjoon by his shirt and kiss him "he's mine now" jin says, jk has the biggest smile on his face "oh i missed all the fun, but it's fine, congratulations jin hyung namjoon hyung" "ahhh one more congratulations here" taehyung says before kissing yoongi on the cheek, because yoongi will kill him if he kiss him in the mouth in front of others, yoongi smile lightly and take taehyung hand, jk is over the moon happy for his hyung "big congratulations taehyung hyung yoongi hyung" "don't look at me i am still single, ah poor me" hoseok dramatically says, jk run up to them try his best to take them all in one hug while crying "i am the biggest idiot but i will make it up to all of you, i promise" he then let go running towards the dance studio, "ah miss come back here" jin catch mal before she goes after jk "no no come on dude i came here to see the big fight, specially after my lie... Oops" they all surround her looking angry, jin glaring at her "what lie miss mal?"

  
They gave him another chance his hyungs, gave him another chance, now all that left is to make it up to his jimin, jk slow down realizing something it isn't his jimin anymore, he lost his chance and jimin belongs to someone else now, he tear up a little but wipe it away, even if jimin isn't his alone anymore he still will make it up to him, he still want him back in his life, he still won't let him go, with that determination he continue his way to the studio.

Jk walks slowly inside, the studio beat with one of namjoon songs, jk remembers it well, he loves that one so much and love the dance jimin designed for it, made him dance it alot, he gets to where jimin is and again he's memorized by how beautiful jimin is, specially now dancing in the faint lighting of the sun rays that got through some holes in the curtains, to his favorite song, jk stood there just watching jimin dance, can he really do it? let jimin go?

  
The song ends jimin stop dancing pick up his towel, and goes to shut the music but stops when he sees jk standing at the entrance crying, worry wash over jimin making him forget everything else going to jk immediately, "hey jk are you okay?" jimin says looking at him from top to bottom checking him out for wounds, he sees non that makes some of the worry go away, jimin sigh in relief move closer to jk taking one of his hands into his "what's wrong jk won't you tell me please?" jk is still crying, he can't, he really can't let jimin go, how did he leave in the first place he doesn't understand it now, "i love you please don't leave me" jk says between tears, that startled jimin "you're the one who left me jungkook, you do remember that right?" he says letting jk hand go, but jk catch it, left it up to his face still crying "which was a big mistake i am so sorry, i was miserable the entire time there, missing you all the time, couldn't even sleep at night without you there, i really wanted to bring you and everyone else there and thought that the only way, but i was wrong so very wrong, all i did by going is hurting you, and losing you, please hyung don't leave me, i will come back i swear and i will do my best to make it up to you.... Please jimin" jimin is crying a little now too, " you know, i learned how to fight from you, so you won't have to protect me anymore" jk doesn't understand at first but then remember what he said to jimin yesterday, he nod "and you saved more than i did you, always had my back" "i never took you for granted... Always had nightmares about you leaving me.." jk nod "i am the one who took you for granted, even leaving thinking you would be here waiting for me, without me asking" "i never would have left you if i got the chance, the only thing that could take me away from you is death" jk nod " i know you didn't take it the first time and would never take it without me being next to, without all the others with us" they both continue crying "if you had told me i would have asked if that what you really wanted, and if it's then i would have supported you completely.... But you took that away from me, took away from me the right to say goodbye take care i will wait for you here" jk pull jimin into his arms "yeah and i regret it now, and realized arudon isn't what i want, not without all of you there with me, specially you hyung, please forgive me, i am really sorry" jimin doesn't have it in him to be angry at jk anymore, he cried, he emptyed his heart to him, now all he wants is his jk back, so he returns jk hug pulling him closer leaving no space between them, both continue crying in each other arm, jk continue saying sorry and jimin let him.

  
After they calm down, they go back to their little tent, sitting beside each other, jk didn't let go of his hand since then, "so what's this all about" jimin ask, wondering why would jk suddenly assume he would leave him, "well, you're in love with someone and i didn't like it, you're mine alone, and i won't let you go now that you accept me back i will make it up to you and prove you that i am a better choice than that person" jimin is completely confused now "wait hold up, that i love you meant in that way, like... I get to kiss you, tell you that i love you, go on dates, love you?" jk nod his head " well yeah that what i meant, wait hyung, don't change your mind please, i will become better i promise, so please don't choose the other person" jimin is blushing his first love just confessed to him and he didn't understand it "what other person?" "mal said you love someone and...." jimin burst out laughing, which confuse jk "hyung...?" "she lied to you jk" jimin said still laughing "what!?" jk is furious, he is so killing that girl when he sees her "there isn't no other person just you, always been you silly" jimin say blushing a little, jk forget his anger "really hyung? You love me no one else just me?" jimin nod, jk put his hand in jimin cheek look at his eyes "my jimin" "mmm all yours" with that declaration from jimin jk close the gap between their mouths.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
